Mischief's Mask
by Onwind
Summary: A fallen, mischievous god terrorizes SHIELD and the Avengers for the love of his brother's beautiful and brilliant astrophysicist lover. Thor-verse of Andrew Lloyd Webber's "PHANTOM OF THE OPERA." Loki/Jane/Thor. POST-THOR, BEFORE/DURING AVENGERS- Countdown story until Thor: The Dark World


**One month until Thor: The Dark World!**

**Alright, so here's the deal. I have been brutally tortured these last couple months by WRITER'S BLOCK- and it's killing me! I haven't been able to write anything- not FF, not essays for school, not anything. And I'm on a quest to break free from it.**

**A few weeks ago, my first glimmers of good writing came out in this plot bunny that involved Thor/Loki/Jane. I've decided to make a fanfiction out of this to get me writing frequently and much better than I've been. Plus, I need something to spill all my excitement in for the countdown to the new Thor movie, as most of you can relate to :P**

**So, this story will take place after the events of Thor and before/during Avengers. I will indeed be paralleling the story to Andrew Lloyd Webber's beautiful "Phantom of the Opera" because I see some similarities between Loki and the Phantom that has much potential ^^ However, I have no plans to change anybody's characteristics from 'Thor'. I think I can make this work without changing Jane into some innocent sixteen year old girl x)**

**And that's that. I plan to be updating frequently- but don't stake your life on it :P I wish I could say I keep my promises on here, but... yeah. Sorry. But I'll really try this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera..._

_Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago_

_with a little... illumination! Gentlemen!"_

**- 'Prologue- The Stage of Paris Opera House' Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

oOo

The automatic doors slid open, steering a gust of chilly air into the train. Erik Selvig adjusted his scarf and moved out towards the exit, burying his knuckles deep in the thermal wool of his coat. He followed a crowd of pedestrians up a set of steep, grimy steps, and met the surface with another brisk chill.

Manhattan's early snow siege was drawing nearer. Already, the normal amount of tourists had crowded the subways and transportation systems- marking their early arrival for the coming holidays. Selvig never had much interest in Christmas after his wife's death. She had always made too big a deal out of it- inviting a plethora of people he really didn't know or care about into their home. He supposed his opinion would've been different if he'd had children, but that idea died long ago. Last year, he stayed the week in Puerto Antiguo with Jane, and gotten her a 90mm f5 Traveler telescope with premium lenses. She in turn had bought him a woolly grey winter coat, which was perfect for his current trip into New York.

Businesspeople jostled past him, wriggling through the open gaps of waddling tourists. Selvig sauntered without much tempo. Any mission harbored by SHIELD was never one he had much enthusiasm to obtain punctually. Nick Fury had phoned him last night- demanding his presence at the Tesseract due to a "change of plan." Of course, the cube _had_ to have a defect on his one day off, but there was no arguing with Nick Fury.

He waited for traffic to pass. Despite the chilly atmosphere- there were still groups of pedestrians roaming the streets, some even dressed a little under the weather. Warm hot dog vendors and photograph stands sat side by side, with unfortunate looking clerks asleep and huddled against magazine cubicles. Selvig passed them all with an absent look, but found himself slowing when a hut with steel figurines caught his attention. He recognized the helmets with wings and warriors holding mighty weapons- an array of crucial figures in Norse mythology.

It was a rather odd find in the middle of Manhattan. He had only seen souvenir shirts and glassy photographs of celebrities.

The salesman, a skinny derelict with dreadlocks, eagerly noticed the interest in Selvig's eye. "Two for ten dollars," he said. "Makes a great gift for the holidays."

Selvig nodded, eyeing the man. "Norsemen, huh?"

"Only the best," the salesman said. "We got all kinds: gods, goddesses, some horses and elves…"

Selvig looked them over. He could spot the figurine of Thor quite easily; standing tall and proud with his hammer held heavenward. He plucked it in his hand and examined it, smiling at the exaggerated flow of his hair and the beast-like figure under his foot.

It had been months since their encounter with the god. The three of them had worked tirelessly to find an opening to the other dimension, but Selvig became more occupied with the Tesseract each day. Jane carried the weight of his absence to continue her work, and she showed little interest in helping him aid SHIELD.

"Did you make these?" Selvig asked.

The salesman barked out a laugh. "Definitely not- I wouldn't be out here if I did." He paused. "But they're cool little guys, you know? Did you hear 'bout that attack over in New Mexico? Government's trying to cover it up, but… you hear a few things. Some say they saw the god himself."

Selvig masked his reaction with a small 'hmph.' "Interesting," he murmured. "How much did you say these were?"

"Two for ten, but if you only want one, it's six- fifty."

Selvig looked over the table for another version of Thor. Jane would like them. It was a good idea for a Christmas present, since she'd shouldered away all the other suggestions. "Got anymore god of thunder?" he finally asked, not finding any figurine relatable.

"Hm," the salesman leaned back to double-check. "That might be our last one. All these tourists came up this morning buying all sorts of Thors." He then reached down and held another figure in the palm of his hand. "Why don't you go with this one? It's pretty cool."

It wasn't a warrior figurine, but a helmet: with long, curved horns and steel designs along the sides. Selvig couldn't help but frown at the salesman's pick. After what happened at Puerto Antiguo, he wasn't fond of Thor's brother, or the destruction he sent. He had always been the villain in his stories as a child.

Still, he couldn't deny the complexity of the helmet's design was impressive.

"I tried to sell it earlier to this young man who wanted two," the salesman admitted. "But he refused it because its count tag was the devil's number. A very interesting young man." He lowered his hand and put it back in its position. Selvig began noticing the figurines' numbers: 663, 664, 665…

"But nobody wants the god of mischief," he continued. "Here; look at this one elf, my personal favorite…"

"No, I'll take it," Selvig insisted.

The salesman peered up at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He reached deep into his back pocket, "Do you take cards?"

The salesman nodded, and began wrapping both figurines in layers of white tissue paper. "Maybe you'll inflict the devil's curse on the poor soul you end up giving this to," he joked.

"I don't believe in the devil," Selvig smiled humorlessly, and took the bag. "Good day to you."

He stuffed the brown package in his pocket and headed off.

Yards behind him, a dark man leaning against a street lamppost peered up from under his brow- his fiercely luminous eyes watching the old man's leave. He glanced once around at the pile of oblivious humans, and began buttoning up his coat under the fabric of a radiant green scarf.

Without a word, the man slipped silently into the crowd's progression, and strode after him.

* * *

Beyond the meddling of tourists and dirty streets, a tranquil figure stood outside the Empire State Building entrance, hand wrapped around the other. The air had grown crisper- and the agent could feel it leaking through the stiff linen of his jacket.

Coulson rechecked his watch. Ten minutes had passed since the scheduled time. Irritated, the agent lowered his wrist and resumed his pace- keeping a sharp eye out for his colleague through the dimmed lenses of his sunglasses.

Coulson disliked tardiness. He didn't like the uncertainty; the waiting, the delay. It was too unprofessional for SHIELD, especially members that were getting paid so well, along with having their planes and transportation capabilities covered for.

Finally, he caught sight of Erik Selvig's hunched figure hurrying towards him from across the street. Coulson gave him a tight smile as he approached. "Tardiness is not an appealing quality on you, Dr. Selvig."

The old, physicist grunted, but didn't answer.

"Souvenir shopping- I assume?" Coulson took note of the bag. "Don't worry. This won't be the last time you're here."

"We're in one of the most populated cities in America," Selvig said. "Why would Fury bring that device to a place like this?"

"Dr. Fury's superiors requested to examine the cube a few days back," Coulson explained. "And this was the most appropriate location for them. He requires your assistance to monitor its power while they have a look." He then gestured towards the entrance, "Shall we?"

Selvig followed him inside. Red onyx marble stretched high to the ceiling, with arches supported by towering pillars and steel kindled by fine lights. Coulson made way opposite of the elevators, leading him in through a hidden door engraved in the marble.

"I thought Miss Foster would be joining you," the agent said.

"Her flight's delayed," Selvig said. "She should be in around the next hour."

Coulson nodded. "Good. Fury has a lot to discuss with her."

* * *

The taxi skidded to a stop behind a long line of trucks and tour buses. Pedestrians crossed the street in waves, weaving around the engines and tails of each vehicle. Jane Foster watched from inside the window; tapping her fingers anxiously against the armrest.

Twelve hours ago- she had been home. Darcy delivered coffees and helped her set up for the day, until she received a very urgent call from the director of SHIELD himself. The next moment- black sedans rolled up in a flurry of dust, and agents piled out to escort them both to the airport.

Jane sighed and dug into her duffel bag to find her phone. She was definitely late- there was no denying it anymore. The least she could do was call Erik and let him know their car wasn't going anywhere.

Darcy sat at her left, slumped into the black leather cushion as she scrolled through playlists on her iPod. She hadn't taken her eyes off it since they got in.

"Hey," Jane nudged her, giving up on her duffel bag. "I can't find my phone. What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"Damn," she muttered.

"Hey, chill out," Darcy said. "_They_ were the ones who shoved us on the plane. We'll be fine."

Jane leaned around the passenger seat to see if any of the vehicles ahead were moving. "Not if we can't get off this street," she retorted. "Excuse me- 1how far away are we from the Empire State Building?"

The taxi driver turned. "About five blocks."

"We'll get out here. Thank you."

Despite Darcy's protests, Jane saddled out of the cab after paying him, and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Her companion scrambled after her- tugging her headphones loose.

"_Jane_!" Darcy called, struggling to keep up with the astrophysicist's nimble pace. "Who cares if we're late? It's _SHIELD_."

Jane avoided the street's progression by skirting the road. "Because if _we're_ late- then Erik gets in trouble," she explained. "We were supposed to land the same time he did."

"So- it's out of our reach then!"

"Just keep up."

Darcy groaned, but hurried after her.

Winds picked up from behind them- sending their hair flying. When they finally came to a road crowded with traffic, they were forced to wait with the rest of the pedestrians.

"I need an angel," Jane muttered under her breath.

The streetlight irradiated green. Pulling her bag strap closer, she moved forward- deeper and deeper into the freezing winds of the city.

oOo

* * *

**Next chapter on its way! Reviews please 3**


End file.
